


Character Introduction for Guardian Task Force

by princelogical



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Angst, Fallen Angels, Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, Winged!AU, Winged!Sides, graphic design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: Winged!Sides. What more can I say?





	Character Introduction for Guardian Task Force

Meet Virgil, Logan, Patton, and Roman- four winged celestial beings who were assigned the task of watching over Thomas Sanders. Thomas is the first human ever who has needed the protection of four of these beings but he needs all of them because he’s being pursued by a certain dark force, lurking at the corners of his life.

**Virgil**

·         Virgil’s been practically raised by the Guardian Task Force since he got into it so young.

·         He lost a human he was assigned to from a gunshot wound to the chest which causes him to be hyper-alert and extra cautious with all of his charges.

·         He is talked a lot about behind his back. He’s known as “Demon of Anxiety.”

·         His black wings don’t help his reputation.

·         An angel’s wings turn black when one of their charges perishes.

·         Before Virgil’s loss, his wings were a royal purple.

·         Virgil’s parents disowned him after the incident.

·         He’s been friends with Patton since he was a child.

·         He and Patton were in training together for the Guardian Task Force.

·         Virgil and Roman have a pretty well-known rivalry because Virgil took over one of Roman’s charges when Roman was twenty-two.

·         He took over because Roman almost lost his human and he stepped in to rescue the child. However, Roman thinks Virgil did it just to show off.

**Logan**

·         Logan has never had a human charge before because he is “not good at the emotional aspect of protection.” ****

·         Logan has no idea who his parents are; they presumably ditched him because of his strange wings. ****

·         Logan’s called a robot behind his back. ****

·         He’s been in training for years because he has never passed the field work test for emotional comfort and protection. ****

·         He finally passed when he met Patton and Patton lent him his notes. ****

·         Logan and Virgil became quick friends because of Patton. ****

·         The tips of Logan’s wings were set on fire by angels who called him an “Abomination” for his metallic wings. ****

·         His wings are the only ones that have ever been made of fine metals instead of feathers. ****

·         Logan is convinced that his wings are a deformity that make him a bad angel; Virgil strongly disagrees. ****

·         He was only assigned to Thomas’ case because Patton refused to be on it without Logan. ****

**Patton**

·         Patton has the softest and brightest wings of all angels. ****

·         His parents were loving, kind, and wonderful people and still are crucial members of the task force. ****

·         The angels in the task force are exceptionally jealous of him and Patton has many scars in his wings from angels trying to cut his wings off. ****

·         Patton refuses Virgil’s offer to bind his wings back when they go out; Patton knows how comforting his wings are to others so he doesn’t want to take that away. ****

·         When Patton hugs people, his wings envelope the person as well. ****

·         Patton has been assigned many charges and he’s the oldest in the task force. He’s never lost a human to anything but natural causes. ****

·         Patton was obviously the first angel the task force assigned to Thomas’ case.

·         Patton has a very good way of taking care of humans; he’s kind and gentle with them. But he knows how to use the Dad voice. And it works.

·         Patton once yelled at Roman for being immature and everyone was Shooketh. Virgil will not let him live it down.

**Roman**

·         Roman is nicknamed “little wings” simply because his wings are thin and sparse. ****

·         No one would say it to his face though because Roman is very popular. ****

·         His parents are big wigs in the task force and Roman could tell you maybe two things at most about them because he never sees them. ****

·         He’s mega-confident (on the outside), and he’s only had two charges. ****

·         The first charge “fired” Roman because they thought his wings were too ugly. ****

·         His second charge, Virgil rescued for him. ****

·         So yeah, Roman has a lot of pent-up resentment and for the confident show he puts on, he feels like he’s a terrible angel. ****

·         He’s always trying to show off and getting himself into dangerous scenarios. ****

·         Patton had to rescue him once from drowning when Roman tried to save an entire ship from sinking.

·         Roman vehemently denies that the event traumatized him but he still avoids water like the plague.

·         Roman was picked for Thomas’ case because the task force think Roman and Thomas are similar to each other and would be a good fit.

**Deceit**

·         Deceit was kicked from the task force for the most heinous crime- he convinced one of his charges to commit suicide. ****

·         Deceit’s parents are a mystery to everyone but the higher ups in the task force. Rumour has it that he killed them but it’s not true at all. His parents actually are higher ups, like Roman’s. They’re ashamed to call Deceit their son. ****

·         His wings are beautiful and soft like Patton’s but they are dark and ashy to the touch, leaving behind black prints. ****

·         He’s a master of lies and even before he was kicked from the force, no one could tell whether he was lying or telling the truth. ****

·         Deceit lost his ability of flight when he was kicked from the force. ****

·         He’s joint forces with other fallen angels to try and steal Thomas’ powerful voice that Thomas is not aware, but can persuade other humans to do whatever he pleases.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for this will be coming soon!


End file.
